


Artwork for Lacy Things Series

by dkwilliams



Series: Lacy Things [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't draw but many fans of the series can - and have!  I will post artwork as I receive it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Lacy Things Series

Artwork by Kaga, originally posted to Ink Stained Fingers archive in 2003.

Title "Lap Full of Potions Master"


End file.
